


Take My Hands

by Tsuh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's all fun and game, until it's no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt - Hands - Lucifer/GabrielIt always had been a game between the both of them. They knew it'd have to come to an end.It was all fun and game or was it only a fading illusion of what could have been?





	Take My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I took too many months to write this and it's not what I planned but here it is, hope you'll enjoy

“when you think about what these hands have done and what they could do.” 

“Stop it.” 

Lucifer straightened up and Gabriel followed his movement. He looked surprised but didn’t let go of his hand. He was looking at it, turning it up and down then brushing it softly as if he were looking for something special. There were nothing special about them but Lucifer couldn’t find a way to tell it to the other. He had always been so stubborn. 

“What?” 

The voice pulled him back to reality. They stared at each other a moment before Lucifer broke the silence.

“What what?” 

“Don’t play dumb Lucy. The thing you said earlier about stopping. You weren’t saying that yesterday.” 

Gabriel started poking at his hand once again but this time Lucifer removed it. He ignored the pained look Gabriel sent him because of the sudden movement. They stared at each other until Lucifer sighed and laid down back on the couch. He didn’t want to fight now. He closed his eyes as Gabriel came back close to him. He didn’t need to look at the other to know he was smiling. 

*

“Stop looking at me like that!” 

Gabriel looked up surprised but stopped his hands which were wandering up and down Lucifer’s chest. A sight escaped him as he searched what to answer. It was not the first time Lucifer asked him to stop but that time he had said what and the reason was surprising.. Lucifer didn’t let him time to find an answer as he kept talking: 

“You look at me as if I hung the moon or whatever stupid things go through your sugar-high brain. I don’t know what you see in me but sorry to tell you, I’m not this angel anymore. I’ve never been!”

Now Lucifer was standing up. Gabriel hadn’t moved from the couch. His annoying smirk was back. Lucifer huffed but didn’t look away. He would not appear weak. Not now, not ever. 

“One day you’ll see -”

“There’s nothing to see.” 

He stormed off without a look back. 

*

“You changed your mind.” 

Gabriel stood up. In a hand he had a spoon full of ice cream while he was holding a magazine with the other. 

“I knew it! You always do.” 

“Get off!” Lucifer pushed him but was surprised to feel no resistance from the other. Gabriel let himself fall on the mattress. 

“Anytime.” He was now spread on the sheets, looking at him lasciviously or more like what would please the other. Lucifer sighed before giving up. He always ended giving up. 

* 

Lucifer pushed him back. Gabriel catched his hand and didn’t let go as he took a step back. Lucifer tried to stand firm as the other kept pulling him. Gabriel caught him as he lose his balance and fell from the couch. What he hadn’t planned was Lucifer kicking him in the legs and they both fell. Gabriel laughed as he felt the floor on his back. 

“Didn’t know you wanted to play it like that Lucy.” 

They started to fight. Lucifer was trying to stand up while the other made his best to keep them both on the floor. They ended rolling around until Lucifer felt the corner of the table on his thigh. He ignored the pain. Gabriel was sitting on top of him. He was looking smug. Lucifer didn’t like that and tried to switch roles but Gabriel caught his arms and pushed them over his head. 

“You know I’m a player Lucy. You started this, now you need to accept it.”

“Who told you that?”

Gabriel smirked and leant on him. His breath was hot against his skin and Lucifer shivered. 

“ _ You  _ told me.” 

He could fight back and that’s what he should do but something held him back. He let a sigh escape his lips and surrendered. There were no need to look at the other to see his satisfied “cat got the milk” face. He would give everything to see this face forever but it was too late.

He let the illusion fade away in a sigh. He looked up, his eyes finding those of his brothers. They were filled in with incomprehension and something close to longing. 

“We could have had this.”

“You wanted us to run away.” 

There were reproaches in these words but he couldn’t deny. Instead he said: “It would have been great: chasing the stars, hiding in the darkest nights, loving each other.”

“Yes, it would have.”

It had to be the most painful words Lucifer had ever heard. This simple agreement. 

Lucifer let go of the knife. Gabriel staggered but he caught him before he touched the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
